Waltz for Eva and Che  A Battle of the Minds
by TheMightyGhost
Summary: The scene where Eva and Che confront each other.


**Waltz for Eva and Che- A Battle of the Minds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to **_**Evita**_** or the characters involved. The musical is the creation of Tim Rice and Andrew Lloyd-Webber. **

**Based off the 1996 version with Madonna and Antonio Banderas. **

The two faced each other wordlessly, and joined together in a slow dance. Che's dark eyes bore into Eva's eyes, and he sang,

"_Tell me before I waltz out of your life  
>before turning my back on the past<br>Forgive my impertinent behaviour."_

He stopped and placed his hands onto Eva's cheeks, singing,

"_But how long do you think this pantomime can last?"_

Eva pushed away his hands roughly, her eyes narrowed in a glare, as they began to dance again. As they waltzed around the elegant ballroom, Che continued,

"_Tell me before I ride off in the sunset  
>there's one thing I never got clear"<em>

Che took a hold of one of her hands and twirled her around, singing,

"_How can you claim you're our saviour?"_

Their faces nearly touched. Che walked forwards, forcing Eva to retreat, pushing her slightly at the end as he sang,

"_When those who oppose you are stepped on,  
>Or cut up, or simply disappear?"<em>

Eva circled around him, a slightly smug expression on her face, singing,

"_Tell me before you get onto your bus  
>before joining the forgotten brigade"<em>

Che pulled her closer back into their dance.

"_How can one person like me, say,  
>Alter the time-honoured way the game is played?"<em>

Eva sang as she pushed Che backwards, a triumphant expression on her face.

"_Tell me before you get onto your high horse  
>Just what you expect me to do<br>I don't care what the bourgeoisie say  
>I'm not in business for them<br>But to give all my descamisados  
>A magical moment or two"<em>

The two of them grabbed each other's arms and pushed away from each other. They circled each other and sang,

"_There is evil, ever around  
>Fundamental system of government<br>quite incidental"_

Eva looked at Che imploringly, and sang,

"_So what are my chances of honest advances?  
>I'd say low<br>Better to win by admitting my sin  
>than to lose with a halo"<em>

He stroked her face softly, before whirling her around.

"_Tell me before I seek worthier pastures  
>and thereby restore self-esteem<br>how can you be so short-sighted"_

Eva tried to break free of his grasp, but he held his own, and continued,

"_To look never further than this week or next week  
>to have no impossible dream?"<em>

Eva managed to break free of his grasp, and spun around.

"_Allow me to help you slink off to the sidelines  
>And mark your adieu with three cheers<br>But first tell me who'd be delighted  
>If I said I'd take on the world's greatest problems<br>From war to pollution, no hope of solution  
>Even if I lived for one hundred years"<em>

Eva went towards Che and placed her hand around his neck and made her way around him until she was behind him, as they sang

"_There is evil, ever around  
>Fundamental system of government"<em>

She hugged his back, a pained expression on her face.

"_Quite incidental"_

She faced him again, and brought her face closer to his, singing,

"_So go, if you're able, to somewhere unstable"_

She pushed herself away and whirled around,

"_And stay there  
>whip up your hate in some tottering state<br>but not here, dear  
>Is that clear, dear?"<em>

Che marched towards her, and pulled her back into a more forceful dance. They danced, their faces looking at each other's intensely. Eva spun out of his grip, and fell to the floor in pain. Cradling her stomach, she sang,

"_Oh what I'd give for a hundred years  
>but the physical interferes"<em>

She looked up at Che with a lost puppy face, as he gazed at her solemnly, his face sad.

"_Every day more, O my Creator  
>what is the good of the strongest heart<br>in a body that's falling apart?  
>A serious flaw, I hope you know that"<em>

Che backed away into the shadows, his face etched with sadness. Eva blinked away tears, and watched Che leave.

**I just felt like doing another Evita based thing. I'm sorry for the lousy quality...I don't really have an excuse, I guess. Feel free to review.**


End file.
